My Heart Is True
by awriterofthings
Summary: After about a month of working for the BAU, Emily has developed a crush on JJ. She has never had a problem getting women, but JJ is proving to be a different case.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart Is True**

**Chapter One**

Emily entered Garcia's office and plopped down on the chair beside the woman. Garcia turned her head and looked at Emily. The brunette had been with the BAU for a month and a half now and everyone loved her. Emily was funny, kind and intelligent. She fit right in with the lot of them.

"I know that face." Garcia turned her swivel chair to face the profiler. "You didn't get something you wanted. What was it?"

Emily sighed. "Jay-Jay. I asked her out and she said no." The new agent had been interested in JJ ever since she met her when she first came in to join the BAU. There was something about the media liaison that made Emily's thoughts get occupied by her on a daily basis. She had pushed her feelings aside until last week when she found out that JJ was interested in women.

"Well, how'd you ask her?" Garcia knew that JJ thought Emily was fun to be around and she had often caught her checking out her fellow co-worker.

Emily shrugged. "I just asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me and she said no."

"Ouch," Garcia said.

"Yeah, I know," Emily said. "I thought for sure she was going to say yes."

"And did you think that because you've never been turned down before?" Garcia asked. "Just because you've never been rejected doesn't mean it will never happen. Maybe Jay-Jay doesn't like the fact that the list of women you've been with since you started at the BAU is longer than the list of cases we've worked on."

Emily furrowed her brows. "Are you calling me a slut?"

"No," Garcia began, but Emily continued to talk.

"I'll have you know that a majority of the women you see me with at the bar never leave with me," Emily said. "We just have fun dancing and flirting."

"And occasionally kissing," Garcia added. "I'm not saying you're a slut. I'm just saying that maybe Jay-Jay doesn't think you're serious about being in a relationship with her. She doesn't want to put effort into something that's just a fling for you, ya know?"

"That's not the case here," Emily said. "I really like Jay-Jay."

"Then you should try again," Garcia said.

"I will." The brunette stood up and left the office before Garcia could respond.

The blonde shook her head. "I didn't mean right this second." Garcia knew that Emily liked female attention and could easily persuade any woman into bed, which was probably why JJ didn't want to go out with her. She didn't want to be one of those women. She did know, though, that JJ was interested in Emily so she was interested in seeing how this whole thing would play out.

* * *

Emily knocked on JJ's already open door before walking in. When the blonde looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say "didn't I just turn your sorry ass down", Emily smiled and closed the door.

"Okay, so here's the thing," Emily began. "I really want to go out on a date with you."

"A lot of people have really wanted to go out on a date with me, but it never happened," JJ said.

"Just give me a chance. If you're not interested because I'm not your type, then tell me and I'll leave it at that."

"That's not the case. I am attracted to you."

"But?"

"But you're cocky when it comes to women," JJ said. "Every time we go to the bar you have a woman hanging off of you. Just last week you went on dates with three different women. You're worse than Derek."

"Okay, first of all, people date. I went on dates with these women and wasn't interested in any of them. It's not like I dated them all at the same time. Second, it's not me being cocky. I'm confident. What's wrong with being a confident person? And third, that was before I knew I stood a chance with you."

"Just because I'm into women doesn't mean you stand a chance with me," JJ said. "I refuse to be one of your conquests, Emily."

"I don't see you as one of my so-called 'conquests', Jay-Jay," Emily said. "and I'm going to prove you wrong."

"We'll see about that," JJ said. "Now, I'd like to continue this delightful conversation but these files on my desk aren't going to clear themselves."

"How about lunch as friends later?" Emily asked. "With Garcia in attendance."

"Lunch is fine," JJ said. "Just don't try to get Garcia to ditch."

"That only crossed my mind briefly." Emily left the office and went to her desk. She knew that if she wanted JJ to give her a chance, she'd have to turn over a new leaf and show the woman that she wasn't playing games with her. She didn't think it would be that hard. She would just have to show the media liaison that she was being sincere and JJ would be willing to go out with her. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

JJ listened to the waitress flirt relentlessly with Emily as she took the woman's order. The media liaison wasn't surprised. Whenever they came here and got Miranda as a waitress, Emily usually ended up flirting with her and then leaving a big tip. She couldn't complain too much. It also meant that even if they were the last ones in, they got their orders faster than everyone else.

Once the waitress finally went on her way, Emily looked at JJ. "You're judging me for that aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." JJ picked up her glass of water and sipped it.

"She flirted with me. I didn't flirt back… much. It's just what we do. It doesn't mean anything," Emily explained.

"Have you been with her?" JJ asked.

"We might have come across each other at a bar and a kiss may have happened." Emily didn't get what the big deal was with her flirting and being with other women. It's not like she was cheating on anyone. She was just enjoying herself.

"Who haven't you been with?" Garcia asked.

Emily glared at the tech analyst. "You're not helping."

"You're going to run out of lesbians and bisexual women soon," JJ said.

"Now you're just being over-dramatic," Emily said. "And sexual orientation has never been an issue for me."

The media liaison rolled her eyes. She knew it was true. She had watched the brunette hit on the straightest of women and minutes later end up making-out with them. Women really couldn't resist her. Emily Prentiss was charming and attractive. If she didn't know any better, she probably would've ended up with the woman when she first started working at the BAU. "How many serious relationships have you been in?"

Emily wondered if she could lie and get away with it, but then decided there was no point in lying. "One."

"And how long did it last?"

"What does that matter?"

"How long?"

"A week back in college," Emily said.

Garcia couldn't help but laugh. "A week is a serious relationship for you?"

Emily ignored the woman's question and went on to explain about the relationship. "She was clingy. I couldn't do anything without her wanting to know what I was doing. My heart was in the right place but she made things difficult."

JJ took another sip of her water. "Some people aren't meant to be in relationships."

"What are you saying?" Emily asked.

"I'm saying that maybe you enjoy the single life too much and could never really settle down."

"I can settle down. I just choose not to. Anyway, I don't see you two getting on Morgan's case about his personal life."

"Morgan's not trying to date me. You are. Anyway, you're supposed to be proving me wrong. You're not exactly doing that flirting with our waitress."

"Okay, you win," Emily said. "I'm going to the bathroom and when I return I'll be on my best behavior."

Garcia waited for the brunette to leave before she spoke to JJ. "I think she really is serious about dating you."

"Then she's going to have to step it up," JJ said. "I have a son. I can't just date without a care in the world. I need stability. I can't bring someone into his life like that and then when it doesn't work out, he's left wondering where that person went."

"Henry's met Emily before," Garcia said.

"Yeah, briefly three or four times. I don't even know if she likes children."

"Does she get points for wanting to be with you even though you have a son?" Garcia asked. "I mean, I'm with you on being cautious about the whole thing, but I think she's sincere."

"We'll see," JJ said. "As a friend, Emily's great. I just don't know if she's girlfriend material."

Garcia sighed. "I guess only time will tell."

* * *

Emily was having a conversation with Morgan about JJ and the man understood where the brunette was coming from. He was like Emily in some ways. Women had turned him down because they thought he wasn't serious about a relationship, but that wasn't the case. He just couldn't find anyone that he could see himself with in a long-term sense. He could also see where JJ was coming from. She was a no nonsense type of woman. Emily's usual way of getting women wasn't going to work on her.

"Show her a different side of you," Morgan suggested. "Not a side that isn't you. Just something she isn't used to seeing."

Emily sighed. "I don't know if that will work. It's like she already as her mind made up about me."

"Heads up." Morgan nodded towards JJ who was walking their way.

JJ handed out folders to them and then looked between Emily and Morgan. "You two looked like you were having a deep conversation."

Emily smirked. "We were talking about you."

"What about me?" JJ asked curiously.

"That's between me and Morgan."

Spencer looked up from the file that JJ had just handed him. "Emily thinks you already have your mind made up about her and won't be willing to give her a chance."

JJ smiled. "Thanks, Reid."

Emily looked at the boy with annoyance. "Did you have to tell her?"

Reid ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just trying to help. You can't expect to get anywhere if you two don't talk about these things."

"I've tried to talk about these things and she turned me away," Emily said.

"It could be because you appear to be somewhat of a, what they call, womanizer," Reid said.

"That's exactly right," JJ agreed. "Thank you, Spence." The liaison went back to her office, leaving Emily to glare at Reid.

"What have I ever done to you?" Emily asked. "Do you hate me?"

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't hate you, Emily. Why would you think that?"

Morgan smiled in amusement. "Because you're ruining her game, man."

The young profiler frowned. "I wasn't aware that she was playing a game."

Emily rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from forming. It was hard to be upset with Spencer Reid. He was clueless about what he had done. "Maybe I should ask Rossi for advice."

"Why would you want to ask the man who has had three failed marriages for advice?" Morgan asked.

"Point taken," Emily said. "I'll figure something out."

"Just don't try to win her over with your fast car or expensive taste," Morgan said. "Jay-Jay's not into any of that."

"Noted." Emily opened the file on her desk and began to work on a profile. As she did this, her thoughts kept going to JJ. She ignored her work and began to focus on JJ. The most important person in the blonde's life was Henry. _Maybe I'll buy Henry something and she'll think that's sweet. _Emily smiled to herself, liking her plan and got back to work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.

Azrael: 'Who You Are Is Everything I Need' is almost done so I'll definitely finish writing it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

JJ was sitting in the living room watching TV as she ate her microwave dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. Furrowing her brows, she set her food down on the table and stood up to answer it. She looked through the window, surprised to see Emily. She opened the door and was even more surprised to see the woman with a box that had a toy car printed on it.

"Hi," Emily said. "I wanted to drop this off for Henry. There's another one in the car. You know, just in case you ever want to race with him or something. I thought it'd be fun. It's a remote controlled car."

"Thanks, Emily." JJ stepped aside to let the woman in. "That was very thoughtful and sweet of you."

Emily entered the house and handed the box to JJ. "You're welcome. I hope he likes it."

JJ looked at the box. "I see this being his favorite toy for awhile."

Emily gestured outside. "I'll grab the other one."

The media liaison nodded and Emily left the house. The blonde went into the living room to set the box down on the couch and heard the brunette reenter the house a few seconds later. "I'm in the living room."

Emily entered the living room and smiled. "Here's the other one."

JJ took the box and set it down next to the other box. "So, you were just going on about your day and decided to buy my son a toy?"

The profiler nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much how that went."

JJ placed a hand on her hip. "And this has nothing to do with you wanting to get in my pants?"

"I don't want to 'get in your pants' as you so gracefully put it," Emily said.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Okay, I do, but that's not what this is about. I just figured I'd give Henry a toy. What three-year old doesn't like a new toy?"

The liaison rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that you coming over here with a gift for Henry isn't some ploy to win me over? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, I don't," Emily said. "Think you're stupid, that is. And I'm not trying to win you over. I'm just being a good friend."

"You're up to something, Emily," JJ said. "and I'm not falling for it."

The brunette held her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I was just trying to be nice."

JJ didn't believe the woman, but she figured she could ease up a bit. "Well, thank you. I'll give Henry the car tomorrow. He's asleep now."

"That's fine," Emily said. "What were you up to?"

"Just having dinner and watching TV."

Emily looked at the microwavable carton that was sitting on the table with some type of food she couldn't make out. "That doesn't look very appetizing."

"It's actually not that bad," JJ said. "I usually cook something but I was just too tired tonight. Henry didn't want to go to sleep so it took me awhile to get him down and I didn't feel like doing much after that."

"We should have dinner tomorrow," Emily said. "I love cooking."

"Really? You don't strike me as the cooking type," JJ said. "Too domestic."

"Well, it's one of my favorite things to do," Emily said. "So what do you say? I can come over here and cook something up after work tomorrow."

"I'll pass," JJ said. "I have Henry and I'm not interested in having a date."

"I never said it was a date. Just two friends having a meal together. Henry can join us."

JJ looked at the woman skeptically. "A platonic dinner together?"

Emily nodded. "That's it."

"So you won't care if I invite Garcia?"

"Um, well… I was hoping it could be our bonding time. We have a lot to learn about each other."

"Okay, just us and Henry." JJ would indulge Emily a little bit if it meant that she'd get a home cooked meal.

"Great. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Emily said. "Have a nice night."

"You too. Thanks again for Henry's toy." JJ walked Emily out and watched the woman drive off before going back to what she was doing before. She smiled to herself as she ate her dinner. Emily had her work cut out for her if she really wanted to date her.

* * *

The next day, Garcia was sitting in JJ's office during their lunch break talking about Emily. It was what they usually did for lunch. JJ would overwork herself, forgetting all about eating and Garcia would bring her lunch and they'd sit and talk for an hour.

"That was sweet of her to buy him a toy," Garcia said. "Maybe-,"

"Maybe nothing," JJ said. "She's trying to get to me through my son."

"She could actually like children," Garcia said. "She connects with them well on cases."

"Because she's amazing at her job," JJ said.

"Do you know that Emily's a libra?" Garcia suddenly asked.

JJ frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," Garcia said. "Your signs are compatible."

"I know that," JJ said. "but it doesn't mean we should date."

The tech analyst smirked. "You already knew that? Did you look it up?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I might've done an internet search out of curiosity and boredom."

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how into Emily are you?"

JJ thought it over for a few seconds. "Well with her attractiveness, sense of humor and kindness it would be a ten; but then add in her always flirting with women, possibly being afraid of commitment and probably only being interested in me for sex, then it drops down to five."

"Well hopefully dinner with her tonight will make you see her in a different way," Garcia said.

* * *

Emily was pacing in Garcia's office. "A five? How can I be a five?"

"Five isn't that bad," Garcia said. "It's workable. You just have to improve how you approach her. Maybe try to just be her friend and then see where it goes."

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Emily asked. "You said you wanted me to figure this out on my own."

"Yeah, that was until you decided using Henry to get to Jay-Jay was a bright idea," Garcia said. "You obviously need a little guidance."

"I thought it was a good idea," Emily mumbled. "So why am I a five exactly?"

"I'm not saying," Garcia said. "I'm trying to be on both your sides. I can't say everything Jay-Jay tells me about you."

Emily glanced at the monitor that was currently showing JJ working in her office. The blonde was biting on her bottom lip as she did her paperwork, which made Emily smile.

"I hope you know that it's creepy that you make me do this for you," Garcia said.

"No worse than you watching Morgan," Emily stated with a grin. "She's so cute. I love watching her work." The brunette watched as JJ picked up her phone and spoke to someone for a few seconds before getting up quickly and leaving her office. "Damn, we have a case. I was liking my uneventful day."

"If you're lucky, it'll be local so that you can still have your non-date with Jay-Jay."

"I hope so. I was looking forward to it." Emily stood up. "We might as well save Jay-Jay the trip over here and head to the conference room."

Garcia grabbed her notebook and pen that had a pink fluffy end before getting up and following Emily out into the bullpen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two days later…

Someone was going around killing people in the D.C. and Virginia area. They couldn't find many connections, though. The victims differed in race, age and gender. The way they were killed even varied, but just slightly. The only reason they knew that they were killed by the same person was because the bullets matched and the victims were shot outside their home.

They had learned that all the victims were homosexual and frequented the same club, which brought up their current situation.

JJ sighed. "Why us? Why not Reid and Morgan?"

Emily smirked. "Because you're bi and I'm gay. We'll be comfortable with each other in there. Morgan wouldn't be able to pull off being gay and Reid's too awkward. Don't get me started on Hotch and Rossi." Emily looked at her bosses. "No offense."

Rossi smiled. "None taken."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" JJ asked. "We go in there and act like we're together to lure the unsub out?"

Hotch nodded. "We found a house that's up for sale nearby the club so you'll drive there and we'll get him."

"It'll be simple," Rossi said.

JJ forced a smile. "Right. Simple."

Garcia was trying not to laugh at her friend's obvious dislike of the plan and Emily's obvious joy for it. She leaned over to Emily and whispered, "Looks like you'll be getting a date with her after all. Maybe you can even get to second base."

The liaison looked at Garcia. "I heard that."

Hotch smirked in amusement. He knew about the situation between the two agents and didn't find it to be a problem. They did their job and they did it well, so as long as it stayed that way, he didn't care if they started dating or not.

Emily looked at JJ with a big smile. "I guess we should talk about how we're going to handle things once inside the club."

"I guess we should," JJ said with less enthusiasm.

Morgan stood up from around the conference table. "We'll leave you lovebirds to it."

The rest of the team left the room and JJ rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Stop smiling at me like that."

"What? I'm excited to be going undercover with you," Emily said. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that is you're going to try to be as inappropriate as you can with me," JJ stated.

"That's very likely," Emily said, honestly. "But it'll be for the good of the case."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. Just keep your hands where I can see them."

* * *

Emily and JJ had been sitting in the club for about forty-five minutes now. Emily had an arm around JJ's shoulders and the blonde was holding a beer that was still full. They had been looking around to see if anyone set off their serial killer radar, but no one had yet.

The brunette took JJ's beer from her and set it on the table. "We should make-out."

JJ rolled her eyes. "So not going to happen."

"We have to get this guy, Jay-Jay. Stop being a pain and kiss me."

The younger woman turned her head so that she was looking at Emily. "Fine."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

JJ smirked. "Are you nervous now?"

The profiler scoffed. "No, I'm just surprised you're giving in so easily."

"Just shut up and kiss me," JJ said.

Emily licked her lips and leaned forward until she felt her lips connect with JJ's. It was a slow kiss that lasted longer than JJ had planned.

When they pulled apart, JJ ran her thumb over her lips. "Not how I pictured our first kiss happening."

"You've pictured our first kiss?" Emily asked.

JJ picked up her beer and took a sip from it for the first time. As she bought herself time from responding to Emily's question, she noticed a man staring at them with disgust. She made eye contact with him, but he didn't look away. She was the first to avert her gaze. "Think I've found our unsub. Green short-sleeved shirt and jeans over at the bar."

Emily stole a glance at the guy and noticed that he was now staring at another couple. "We have to get him to follow us."

"Let's dance where he'll see us," JJ said. "And I am now giving you permission to be inappropriate. The more sexual we are with each other, the more likely he is to follow us."

"This just might be my favorite case," Emily said as she stood up.

JJ rolled her eyes and let the brunette pull her up and onto the dance floor.

Several minutes later, JJ and Emily walked out of the club and lingered by their car as they waited to see if the unsub had followed them.

"He just walked out." JJ opened the car door and got inside. Emily did the same and started the car. The media liaison radioed in to Hotch that they'd be at the house in a few minutes.

Emily sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot slowly, giving the unsub time to get to his car. "I don't understand homophobia. Me liking women doesn't effect anyone's life but mine, so what's the big deal?"

"Have you had to deal with homophobia a lot growing up?" JJ asked.

The brunette shook her head. "No one wanted to piss me off because of who my parents are. What about you?"

"I didn't tell anyone until I started working at the BAU," JJ said. "I was lucky enough to have great friends."

"Killing someone because they're different just baffles me," Emily said. "Actually, it really pisses me off. Our victims had families and friends who loved them. This idiot ended lives because he's close-minded and hateful." The brunette let out another sigh.

JJ wasn't surprised to see Emily getting work up over this case. The profiler was passionate about her job and despite her being a womanizer, she had a heart. "We're going to catch him. In less than ten minutes he's going to be in custody."

"Thank goodness for that."

* * *

Emily and JJ were at the BAU with the team finishing up with a few last minutes things that had to do with the case. The capture of the unsub had gone smoothly. The team had taken him down as he exited his car with a gun.

Garcia entered JJ's office and gave her friend a smile. "Hey, don't overwork yourself, Jay-Jay. You have all of tomorrow to do that. Go home."

JJ returned her friend's smile. "I just wanted to finish up the report so I didn't have to do it tomorrow. Is everyone else gone already?"

"Hotch and Emily are still here," Garcia said.

"Is Emily bragging about how she got to kiss me?" JJ asked.

Garcia's eyes widened. "You two kissed?"

"Oh, she didn't mention that?"

"Nope, but you did so spill." Garcia sat down at the chair across from JJ and waited to hear about the kiss.

JJ shrugged. "There's nothing to say. We were undercover. It didn't mean anything."

"Well was it good?" Garcia asked.

JJ let a small smile appear. "It was better than good, but if you tell her I said that, then I'll never tell you anything again."

Garcia brought her hand up to her mouth and pretended to lock it shut and throw away the key. "I won't say a word. Anyway, I'm calling it a night. You should get out of here."

"Soon," JJ said. "Have a goodnight."

"You too." Garcia left the office and said goodnight to Hotch and Emily before leaving.

A few minutes later, Emily was done with her report and she headed to JJ's office. "Hey."

JJ looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Shouldn't you be home?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm done here." JJ set down her pen. "There really isn't any rush, though. Henry's babysitter keeps him overnight when I need her to. What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for you, actually," the brunette admitted. "You're kind of taking forever."

"Why are you waiting for me?" JJ asked.

"I wanted to ask you about dinner. We never got to have our non-date and I was really looking forward to it."

"We can have it tomorrow." JJ stood up from her desk and gathered her things. "Walk me to my car?"

Emily nodded.

The two agents left the building and when they reached their respective cars, which happened to be right beside each other, they said their goodnights.

"Have a goodnight," Emily said. "If you're lucky, I'll dream about you."

JJ smirked. "No, you'd be the lucky one."

Emily watched JJ get into her car and smiled to herself as she got into her own. Her natural charm was starting to work on the woman, or at least she hoped it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the following night and JJ was expecting Emily to show up in a few minutes. To reiterate the fact that this wasn't a date, she had thrown on sweatpants and a tank top. Her face was clear of makeup and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Henry had already been fed and he was in the living room playing with the toy car that Emily had bought him. It was past his bedtime but she always let him stay up a little longer on Fridays.

The doorbell rang and JJ looked down at her son. "Remember to thank Emily for your toy."

"I will," the three-year old said without looking up.

JJ smiled and went over to open the door. She greeted Emily with a wave and stepped aside to let her in. The brunette was wearing jeans and a button up shirt, and she was carrying a paper bag in her arms.

Emily entered the house and turned to look at JJ. "I must say this look of yours is very sexy."

JJ closed the door and looked back at Emily. It seems her bum look wasn't going to put Emily off. "Behave. Henry's in the living room."

The profiler smirked and turned to head into the living room. "Hey, buddy."

"Thanks for the cars!" Henry exclaimed. "They're great! Here," he held up one of the remotes for her. "You can play with me."

"I would love to, but I have to cook first," Emily said. "Later, though. I promise." She followed JJ into the kitchen and set the grocery bag down.

"Are you going to need help with anything?" JJ asked.

"No, you go relax," Emily said. "I've got this."

"You sure?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm making something simple so it shouldn't take long."

"Okay, I'll just sit here." JJ sat down at the table. "So why exactly do you like me?"

Emily began to take the groceries out of the paper bag. "Wow, loaded question don't you think?"

"That is not a loaded question. A loaded question would be me asking you if you wanted to get married one day."

"I don't believe in marriage," Emily said, casually as she began to look around for a pot.

Forgetting about her question, JJ focused on Emily's statement. "You don't believe in marriage?"

Emily shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything. It's a ring on a finger, you know? Actually, I take that back. It's not just a ring on a finger. It's a trap."

"A trap?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, it's much easier to break things off with someone if you're not married to them." Emily pulled a pot out of one of the cabinets and set it on the stove.

"Let's say you were dating someone for ten years and they wanted to get married, you wouldn't marry them?"

"If we were together for ten years, I wouldn't ruin a good thing by getting married."

Emily changed the subject and began to talk about something else as she began to cook.

JJ wondered if the brunette thought saying things like marriage was a trap would get her anywhere because as far as she was concerned, Emily was even further away from a date than she had been earlier.

* * *

After dinner, Emily ended up racing the toy cars with Henry who had stayed up so that she could keep her promise. When he had finally gone to sleep, Emily and JJ sat in the living room talking.

"So is this something you usually do?" JJ asked. "Cook dinner for women and win over their children?"

Emily smirked. "No, I usually take them out, but you weren't having any of that so I made you dinner here. And they usually don't have kids. You should really stop trying to find reasons not to date me and just date me."

"You haven't given me any reason to want to date you," JJ pointed out.

"I'm me," Emily said. "That's reason enough. Besides, Henry likes me."

"That's because you're buying his approval. That's called cheating and it's not going to get you anywhere. Now, as my friend if you want to come by tomorrow and hang with me, Garcia and Henry, then feel free to come by. If not, then I'll see you at work on Monday. I have to get some sleep. Henry wakes up early. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me tomorrow." Emily stood up.

"Okay, great." JJ got up and walked Emily to the door. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome," Emily said. "Oh, I never got to answer your question."

JJ frowned. "My question?"

"You asked me why I liked you. Do you still want to know?"

"Sure, I'm listening."

"You avoid human contact in the morning until you've had a cup of coffee or else you'll be short with them. I think that's adorable. You bite the bottom of your lip when you're concentrating, which I think is also adorable. You don't want to take the profiler exam because you enjoy helping people in a different way and I respect that. You eat all the red and purple skittles before you offer them to anyone, you make the cutest facial expressions and you don't take shit from anyone. The list could go on, but those are some of the reasons why I like you, Jennifer Jareau. Have a nice night."

JJ was too stunned to say anything as she watched Emily leave. She wasn't expecting that at all. She was expecting to hear about how the profiler thought she was pretty or something like that. She didn't even know Emily paid enough attention to her to know about her skittle eating habit. The liaison sighed and locked the door before heading up to her room. Was she wrong about Emily? Was the more to the woman than what she thought? JJ sighed and got onto her bed. She would need to talk to Garcia about this tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. I just figured anyone who watched A.J. Cook's last episode would want something more uplifting. I haven't watched it. I TiVoed it, though in case I change my mind. Anyway, thanks for the feedback. Sorry again that it's so short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

JJ was sitting on her bed talking with Garcia as Henry played in his room. She had fallen asleep thinking about Emily and had woken up doing the same thing. She just didn't understand the woman.

"I think she's messing with me. One second she's into dating all these women and then she wants to date just me. And then she puts me off with her 'marriage is a trap' thing, but pulls me right back in with her reasons why I'm adorable list," JJ rambled.

Garcia laughed. "Jay-Jay, honey. Breathe. Emily's not messing with you."

JJ ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I really do like her."

"But?" Garcia asked.

"I don't want to take a chance on her and get my heart broken. I have a feeling Emily isn't someone that women get over easily."

"Probably not," Garcia said. "But would you rather just date her or be asking yourself 'what if' years from now?"

"This really isn't up to me," JJ said. "It's up to Emily. She needs to start being someone I can see myself dating. Once she can do that, I'll go on a date with her and see what happens from there."

The doorbell rang and they heard Henry bolt from his room and down the stairs.

"Henry wait for a grownup!" JJ yelled. "He's excited about Emily coming over. She's like his new best friend."

Garcia stood up. "He better not be replacing me. I'll go answer the door." She wanted to have a word alone with Emily about her dinner with JJ yesterday. The blonde headed downstairs and opened the front door. She greeted Emily with a flick to the forehead. "Marriage is a trap?"

"Ow," Emily rubbed her forehead.

Henry laughed at the interaction between the two. "Aunt Pen why'd you hit Emily?"

"I didn't hit her, sweetheart," Garcia said. "It was a love tap."

"A love tap that hurt," Emily said.

Garcia placed a hand on her hip. "You're supposed to be gaining points not getting them deducted."

"I was just being honest. I didn't earn any points with her last night?" Emily frowned.

"You did, but they just replaced the points you got taken away so you're still where you started," Garcia said.

Henry looked up at the brunette with his best smile. "Emily will you play catch with me?"

"Definitely, little man," Emily said.

"Yes!" Henry ran off to get his baseball glove and ball just as JJ came down the stairs.

"What's he excited about?" JJ asked.

"We're going to play catch," Emily said.

"Oh, you don't have to feel obligated because he asked," JJ said.

"It's fine," Emily smiled. "I love playing catch. Used to play it all the time with my dad."

Henry ran back downstairs with two gloves and a ball. He handed a glove to Emily and then looked at his mom and godmother. "I only have two gloves but you can play with us still."

JJ bent down to kiss her son on the forehead. "We'll be out in a few." Emily and Henry headed to front yard, leaving Garcia and JJ to talk. "Okay, so do you think her playing with him is a way to get to me?"

"You're over thinking things," Garcia said. "She's a nice person. She always hangs out with him when she's over, even before she started crushing on you."

The blonde sighed. "You know what? I'll go on a date with her."

Garcia was surprised to hear JJ say she'd go on a date with Emily, but she wasn't going to question it. "Great! I'll watch Henry tonight." She opened the front door and gestured for JJ to step outside. "You should go tell her the good news."

JJ left the house and smiled when she saw Henry jumping up and down in excitement when he caught the ball. She walked over to Emily and stood beside her. "I'll go on a date with you tonight."

Emily caught the ball that Henry threw to her and glanced at JJ. "You will?" She tossed the ball back to Henry.

"Yep," JJ said. "But this is a make or break you date."

"I work well under pressure," Emily smiled as she caught the ball once again. She looked at Garcia who gave her a big smile and two thumbs up. The brunette was glad JJ was willing to go on an actual date with her. She'd take her out to a nice restaurant and work her charm. She'd be in her element and she didn't think the liaison would be able to resist her.

* * *

Later that night, JJ was sitting in the fanciest restaurant that she had ever been in. She had opted to wear a blue dress she had worn at an old high school friend's wedding and she had gotten complimented twice by Emily already.

Things were going smoothly so far. They had ordered and gotten their food not too long after. It was also a plus that their waitress was not someone that Emily had been intimate with at some point in time.

"So is this the kind of place you usually take your dates?" JJ asked curiously.

"Sometimes," Emily said. "It depends on the woman."

"And I scream high class restaurant?" JJ asked.

"I thought you could use a night out at a nice place," Emily said.

"That's sweet of you. Thank you." JJ knew Emily was trying to impress her with her money by taking her out to a fancy place. She wished the woman would stop trying so hard. She would've preferred going to a more laidback place and enjoying a burger. That's the kind of girl she was. Places like this just didn't do it for her.

Emily was getting the vibe that JJ wasn't liking this place and she mentally kicked herself for thinking it'd be a good idea to come here. "You're not enjoying yourself are you?"

"I am," JJ smiled.

The brunette sighed. "No you're not. You're a single mom. I just thought you deserved a nice date with wine and fancy table settings, you know?"

"It was very thoughtful of you to bring me here," JJ said. "I'm enjoying your company."

"Well, we don't have to stay here," Emily said. "We can go for a walk. How does that sound?"

"A walk sounds nice," JJ said.

After insisting on paying the whole bill, Emily left the restaurant with JJ, and as they walked down the sidewalk, the brunette heard her name being called. When she turned around, she saw a blonde woman walking their way.

"Hi, Emily," the blonde smiled. "I thought I'd be hearing from you today. What happened?"

"Excuse me?" Emily said.

"Remember we met at Luke's café and I gave you my number and you said you'd give me a call?" the woman said.

"Oh!" Emily said as she finally remembered the woman. "Jenna?"

"That's right," the blonde smiled. "I was hoping for a call. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since yesterday."

As JJ stood there listening to the conversation, she wondered if she was invisible to this Jenna woman who was coming on to her date.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "Must've slipped my mind. But um, I'm on a date." She gestured to JJ.

JJ was expecting the woman to get upset, but instead the blonde had told Emily to call her when she was free and walked away. "You got her number yesterday?"

"It was meaningless flirting. I do that, remember? I didn't ask for her number. She just gave it to me and I threw it away, I swear," Emily said quickly. She was cursing her bad luck at the moment. What were the odds that she would bump into the woman she had platonically flirted with yesterday? "So, ready for that walk?"

JJ shook her head. "You can take me home."

"Don't be like that," Emily begged. "I'm a natural flirt. It means nothing."

"You can continue to be a natural flirt," JJ said. "Just don't expect to date me."

JJ turned around to head to Emily's car and the brunette let out a groan. _One step forward, two steps back. _Emily thought as she followed behind JJ. She was going to have to come up with a way to fix this. Hopefully the liaison would be less upset tomorrow and would be willing to hear her out.

* * *

Jayje: Thanks for the warning. I still haven't watched it yet.

dumbstruckk: That's good that she got a nice farewell. I'll probably watch it tomorrow.

Thanks for the feedback


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Emily walked into work the next day and before she could even settle down at her desk, Garcia approached her to berate her about her date with JJ last night. She knew it was coming but she was hoping to at least be able to put off this conversation until later. "I know, I know. I messed up."

Garcia brought her hand up and flicked Emily in the head like she had done the day before.

"Okay, you need to stop doing that," Emily said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Then stop doing things to deserve it," Garcia said.

"Look, the girl wasn't anyone to me. I flirted with her. It was meaningless. I flirt with everyone. I flirt with you sometimes."

"That's different and you know it," Garcia said. "You need to be better if you want to date Jay-Jay. You know, you're not as smooth as you think you are. You hit on the easy women. Jay-Jay's not an easy woman."

"I never thought she was," Emily said. "But okay, I'll be better."

Garcia looked at the brunette skeptically. "Just like that? You'll be better?"

Emily nodded. "I'll work on it."

"Great. Start by talking to Jay-Jay because she thinks you suck right now."

"I will," Emily said. "I just hope she'll listen."

"It's worth a shot," Garcia said before heading back to her office.

Emily sighed and sat down at her desk, ignoring the stares from Reid and Morgan until it annoyed her. "What?" She looked up at the men.

"What'd you do?" Morgan asked.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "I flirted with some woman. It was meaningless. Jay-Jay's pissed about it, though."

"Well if she's the one you want to be with, then why not just flirt with her?" Reid asked.

"She doesn't mean anything by it," Morgan said. "Flirting is just good natured fun."

"If it's good natured, then why is Jay-Jay upset?"

"Because she's making more out of it than it is," Morgan said. "Right, Prentiss?"

"I'm not going to respond because it might come back to bite me in the ass later." Emily stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Good luck," Morgan said.

"Thanks." Emily took a Ziploc bag full of red and purple skittles from her purse and headed to JJ's office. She knocked lightly on the door and entered when the woman said she could come in.

JJ looked up from her paperwork and rolled her eyes when she saw Emily. "I'm busy so if this isn't important-,"

"It's important," Emily quickly said.

"Okay, what is it?" JJ asked.

Emily held up the Ziploc bag. "Well first I wanted to give you these."

A faint smile appeared on the blonde's face when she saw the bag. "And what's that for?"

Emily walked closer to the desk and set them down. "It's my peace offering. I'm sorry about last night. Maybe we can try again."

JJ set down her pen and sat back in her chair. "Emily I like you. I really do. I just don't think us dating is going to work. You're not ready to settle down with anyone."

"I am, though," Emily said. "I want a girlfriend and I want her to be you."

The media liaison shook her head. "I'm sorry, Emily. I just can't be with you. I'll worry about whether or not you'll get bored and want to be single again or if you'll cheat on me."

"That wouldn't happen," Emily said.

"How do you know?" JJ asked. "You've never been in a serious relationship before. I want us to be friends. Is that okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah…I guess it has to be." The brunette turned around to leave and when she reached the door, she stopped. She turned back around and looked at JJ. "I was unpopular up until college. No one spoke to me. I got made fun of. I was the geeky kid. Before I went to college my mom told me to learn to fake confidence. So I did. I got to college and pretended to be sure of myself. Girls started hitting on me and I flirted back. Eventually, it began to be natural. I didn't even have to think about it. I didn't have to fake my confidence anymore. But then I met you. Being around you makes me nervous. I get butterflies in my stomach and I worry that I'll make a fool out of myself in front of you. When I'm around you I have to pretend to be sure of myself again because you make me feel these things that I've never felt before and I don't want to be that geeky kid. I want to be someone you can see yourself with."

"Emily," JJ began.

"I've never been in a real relationship before, but I've never wanted to be," Emily continued. "I do want to be with you, though. I want the stability."

JJ waited a few seconds to make sure Emily was done before speaking. "Why do I make you nervous?"

"Because I genuinely like you," Emily said. "I've never had a crush before. I don't know how to act around you a majority of the time. When we were undercover and we kissed, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest."

"So all this time you've just been faking your confidence around me?" JJ asked.

The profiler nodded. "It's the only way I could stop myself from making a fool of myself in front of you."

JJ was surprised by Emily's confession. She wasn't sure what to make of it exactly. She did know that she liked the woman so if there was a chance that she wasn't the person she thought she was, then she would give her another shot. "Okay, we can go on a date tonight if Garcia's willing to babysit Henry for me, but you have to be yourself."

Emily smiled. "I might scare you away with my geeky tendencies."

JJ returned the smile. "I'll take my chances."

"Okay, I'll let you get back to work," Emily said.

"Thanks for the skittles," JJ said.

"You're welcome." Emily left the office and headed back to her desk with a smile on her face. When she arrived at her desk, she saw Garcia sitting at it.

Morgan took note of the smile and figured Emily had gotten her second chance. "I take it things went well?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep, they did. I have a date with her tonight." Emily looked at Garcia. "If you can watch Henry, that is."

"Of course I can watch my godson." Garcia stood up. "Just don't mess up again."

"I won't," Emily said.

Garcia patted Emily on the shoulder. "Good 'cause she really likes you."

"I really like her too."

Garcia smiled at her friend and went to go check on JJ. When she entered the office, she saw JJ smiling down at her files. "Please don't tell me those files that are full of death are making you all warm and fuzzy."

JJ looked up and her smile widened. "No, that'd be Emily."

"So the conversation went really well?" Garcia asked.

"It did," JJ said. "There's more to her than what she lets us see and I'm looking forward to learning about the real Emily Prentiss."

"Well I already told her that I would babysit Henry for you," Garcia said. "I hope your date goes better this time around."

"I think it will," JJ said.

Garcia was glad to see JJ excited about her date with Emily. It seemed that the brunette would have chance at winning JJ over after all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Emily was looking around her condo to make sure everything was where it needed to be. It usually was since she was a neat freak, but looking things over gave her something to do while she waited for JJ to arrive. She planned on completely being herself tonight. No fake confidence whatsoever. That is why she wanted JJ to come over to her place. No one had ever been to her condo and she figured the best way to show JJ who she really was would be to give her a tour.

At hearing the knock on the door, Emily looked herself over and straightened out her clothes before going to answer it. She greeted JJ with a smile and the blonde entered the condo.

"Wow, this is a nice place," JJ said as she looked around. "Definitely a bachelorette pad."

"I don't see it that way," Emily said. "I chose this condo because of the view." She gestured towards the window.

JJ moved towards the window and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"It really is," Emily said. "So, I thought I'd show you around before we went out. You know, to let you learn more about me."

JJ smiled. "I like that idea. Lead the way."

Emily walked over to the living room and gestured to her DVD collection on the shelf against the wall. "All comedies. After the work we do I can't stand to sit down and watch anything too depressing anymore. Sometimes after a hard case, I watch one for a good laugh."

"I get that. Working where we work can take a lot of a person," JJ said. "I usually read a book to Henry and watch him sleep to forget about the things we see. And if he goes to sleep on time, I enjoy a nice cold beer."

The profiler laughed. "You don't strike me as a beer person."

"I'm definitely a beer person," JJ said. "I'm not a fan of champagne and wine." The blonde looked at the paintings on the walls and smiled. "You collect art?"

"No, I drew those," Emily said.

JJ looked away from the paintings to look at the brunette. "You paint? Why don't you tell anyone these things?"

Emily shrugged. "It's a secret passion."

"Do you have anything else?" JJ asked.

"I do, but-,"

"No, buts," JJ said. "I'm curious to see what else you can do."

"Follow me," Emily said before walking to her bedroom. "You know, you're the first woman I've had over here. You should feel special."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Emily smirked. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"Well in that case, I feel very special," JJ said.

The profiler retrieved a sketchpad from her dresser drawer and handed it to JJ. "They're not great, but I think they're okay."

JJ took the sketchpad and flipped it open. She was surprised to see a sketch of the team. She flipped to the next page and saw a drawing of her sleeping on the plane. "When was this?"

Emily looked at the picture. "That was after the Stewart case. You were asleep before the plane even took off. You looked angelic so I wanted to capture the moment."

JJ smiled at Emily's kinds words. "I don't think I've ever been described as angelic before."

"You always look angelic… except for when you're upset. Then you just look hot. I piss you off sometimes for that very reason."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The liaison continued to flip through the sketchpad until a picture of her and Henry stopped her actions. It was a beautiful picture. "This was your first time at my house, right?"

Emily glanced at the picture and smiled. "Yeah, I drew that from memory. I was going to give it to you for your birthday the next day, but I didn't think I captured just how gorgeous you are so I kept it."

"Are you kidding me? I think you made me look better than I do," JJ joked. "Can I have it?"

"Yeah, of course." Emily took the sketchpad away from JJ and carefully tore out the picture.

"Thank you," JJ said to Emily as she took the picture.

Emily smiled. "You're welcome. So are you ready for our date? There's not much else to show you besides the kitchen and the bathroom and those aren't interesting places."

"I'm ready," JJ said. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see," Emily said. "But don't worry. You'll love it."

* * *

JJ exited Emily's car and looked at the playground that they were at. She wasn't sure what to make of this, but she did like the originality of it. "No one's ever taken me to a playground for a date before."

Emily smiled. "I remember you saying that you and your mom used to sit outside talking while you looked at the stars. You said you missed it."

JJ's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You remember that? That was-,"

"During our first case," Emily finished for her. Her first case with JJ involved an unsub killing children and leaving them in playgrounds. "I thought it'd be nice to restore your good memories of the playground. Plus, I don't think we'll be running into anyone I know."

"You're full of surprises," JJ said.

Emily smirked. "I tend to be. Now come on. Let's sit on the swings."

JJ joined Emily on the swing set and they enjoyed learning more about each other for a few hours until it was time for the blonde to head home. Emily drove them back to her place and she stood by JJ at her car as they said goodnight.

"I had a lot fun tonight," JJ said. "I definitely wasn't expecting much but you proved me wrong."

"I'm glad," Emily said. "So is it okay for me to assume that there will be another one of these?"

"Another date? Yeah, you can assume that." JJ leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Emily's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily smiled. "Goodnight, Jay-Jay."

"Night, Em. Oh, and I enjoy a nice comedy after a case, too. Just so you know," JJ said before getting into her car.

The brunette smiled and headed back to her condo, happy that her date with JJ had been a success. She was already looking forward to their next date and hoped that things between them would continue to grow.

* * *

Garcia heard the front door open and rushed to greet JJ. "So how was it?" From the big grin on JJ's face, she knew that it had gone well. "Details. I want details."

"There's more to her than I thought," JJ said. "She's really sweet and definitely girlfriend potential."

Garcia clapped her hands together excitedly. "That's great news. What'd you two do?"

"She took me to the park," JJ said. "It was fun. And look," she pulled the picture Emily had drawn out of her purse. "She's an artist."

"This is amazing," Garcia said. "She could totally draw a picture of me and Morgan."

JJ laughed. "I doubt she'll draw the kind of picture you're thinking about."

Garcia sighed. "Probably not. Anyway, Henry's asleep. He was an angel as always."

"That's good," JJ said. "Thanks again for watching him."

"Anytime," Garcia said.

"You know you don't have to leave right away," JJ said. "Do you want to sit down and talk for awhile? I can tell you more about the date."

"I'm definitely up for that." The tech analyst could tell how happy her best friend was with how tonight went and hoped that she would have many more nights like it.

* * *

A/N:Not my best chapter. I'm a little stuck. I didn't plan this fic out much before I started it. I'm looking to add more drama, though. We'll see what happens.

Thanks for the feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

A few weeks later, Emily was sitting at a café having lunch with JJ. The blonde had been working hard all morning so she wanted her to get out of the office.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" JJ asked before taking a sip of her drink.

Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Um, I was thinking I'd join you and Henry at the zoo."

JJ smiled. "I thought you hated the zoo."

"I do, but Henry asked if I'd go and I couldn't say no."

The media liaison laughed. "And you can say no to me?"

"I never said no to you," Emily protested. "I said I'd think about it."

JJ rolled her eyes but her smile remained present. "You didn't tell Henry you'd think about it."

Emily shrugged. "What can I say? He got me with his pouty face."

"I made that same pouty face," JJ said. "He inherited it from me."

"I'm not going to win this one am I?" Emily asked.

"Not at all. I'm sure you'll make it up to me, though," JJ said.

Emily grinned and leaned forward a bit. "Oh, I can definitely make it up to you." If there was one thing she could say about her and JJ's relationship, it was that they had amazing chemistry in the bedroom. "And I will look forward to doing so."

"Good." It surprised everyone to hear it, but Emily was a great girlfriend. JJ enjoyed every second she spent with her.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm done." JJ's cell phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her purse to answer it. "Agent Jareau… what? …Is he okay? …What hospital? …I'll be right there." JJ hung up her phone and quickly stood up. "It's Henry. There was a car accident."

Emily got up. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," JJ said, frantically.

"I'll drive," Emily said. "We can call the others on the way there."

The two women hurried to the SUV and once they were in it, Emily started the car and turned on the police sirens before pulling out of the parking lot. She glanced at JJ and could tell that the woman was trying to keep it together. "He'll be fine."

"God, I hope so." JJ was beyond worried. How could she not be? It was her son in the hospital and she didn't know how badly he was hurt. _Please let him be okay._

_

* * *

_

Emily was sitting in the waiting room with the others because JJ had wanted to go in to see Henry alone. A car had run a red light and hit the side of the car where the toddler was sitting. The man had been high while driving and died in the accident. JJ's babysitter, Diana had a concussion and a few scratches but she would be fine.

Garcia wiped the tears from her face. "I can't believe this is happening."

Morgan took Garcia's hand into his. "He'll wake up."

Emily stood up from the chair. "I can't sit here anymore. I'm going to check on her."

Reid looked at the brunette. "She said she didn't want anyone in there with her."

"I know what she said," Emily said before going into Henry's hospital room. When she entered the room, she saw JJ crying silently as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. She closed the door softly and stepped further into the room. She knelt down beside JJ who was sitting on a chair and before she could open her mouth to say anything, the blonde wrapped her arms around her and cried into her neck.

"I can't lose him," JJ said through her sobs.

"You won't," Emily rubbed JJ's back. "He's strong. He'll wake up."

"I have to call my parents," JJ said.

"Don't worry about it," Emily said. "I'll take care of it. Are you ready for the others to come in?"

JJ pulled out of Emily's arms and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, let them in."

Emily stood up and kissed JJ on the top of her head before looking at Henry. She touched his hand and continued to stare at him for awhile before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Wake up soon, buddy. We're all waiting for you," she whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Emily was driving back to the hospital with Garcia. It had been hard for her to concentrate on working, but JJ had told everyone to go and that she'd call them if anything changed. She hated leaving, but she knew the woman had wanted to be alone.

Garcia had ended up calling JJ's parents about Henry since she had met them before. They had wanted to come down right away, but JJ had already made it clear that she didn't want her parents around right now. Luckily, Garcia was able to talk them out of visiting.

"I hate feeling this useless," Garcia said, suddenly.

Emily let out a breath. "Me too. There isn't even anything I can say to make it better."

"We'll just be there for her," Garcia said. "It's what she needs right now."

Emily had been wondering something and decided to ask Garcia about it instead of JJ. "Shouldn't Henry's father be called?" Emily had never asked about the boy's father because she thought it was a sore subject.

"He's dead," Garcia said.

"Oh," Emily said.

"When Jay-Jay got pregnant he wanted to move in with her and get married. They had only been together for a few months. It was way too fast for her but he was persistent. She broke-up with him and a few weeks later he was shot while on duty."

"He was a cop?"

"Yeah," Garcia replied. "He was a detective in New Orleans. Her parents thought she should've married him but he really wasn't the one for her so she made the right choice in breaking up with him."

"Do you think I'm the right choice?"

"Yeah," Garcia said. "Just don't make me think otherwise."

"I won't. Anyway, we should stop somewhere to get her something to eat. I doubt she's had anything," Emily said.

"I doubt she wants to," Garcia said. "I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about Henry in that hospital bed."

"I know what you mean," Emily said. "He'll be okay. He's got to be."

Emily and Garcia drove the rest of the way to the hospital in silence both hoping that when they reached, Henry would be awake.

* * *

Three days later…

Emily had picked JJ up from the hospital to drive her home so that she could take a shower and sleep for a bit before going back. It took some convincing but the liaison had finally agreed to not spend the night at the hospital. The two agents were now lying in bed. Emily had an arm around JJ's waist trying to soothe her to sleep.

"Thanks for staying with me," JJ said, softly.

"There's no where I'd rather be," Emily said.

I thought he'd be awake by now."

"He'll be up soon."

JJ turned in Emily's arms so that she could see her face. "You keep saying that."

"Because I believe it's true," Emily said. "Henry's not going to give up. He wants to go to the zoo and we were planning a surprise for you so he's definitely going to get up for that. Want me to tell you about the surprise?"

JJ nodded.

"Well, Henry told me that he thought you were working too hard and he wanted to do something for you," Emily said. "So he invited me to the zoo in order to keep you there until Garcia could finish setting things up here."

"What was she going to set up?"

"She was going to decorate the house with the 'best mom ever' posters that Henry made. The rest of the team was going to come over with cake, balloons and other stuff like that and we were going to surprise you." Emily wiped away the tears that escaped JJ's eyes.

"He's such a good kid," JJ said. "Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Henry loves you very much, Jay-Jay. He's not going anywhere without a fight." Emily kissed the woman gently before pulling away.

"I should let my parents come down," JJ said. "They want to see him. It's just that they don't like that I date women and I can't deal with anything they might say."

"It's up to you," Emily said.

JJ let out a shaky breath. "I'll call them."

"I'll give you some privacy," Emily said before getting off the bed. "I'll be downstairs." The profiler walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She turned on the kettle and took out what she needed to make JJ mint tea. She noticed that whenever the woman was stressed and wanted to relax, she'd drink mint tea.

While she was waiting for the water to heat up, Emily's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and rolled her eyes when she saw who was calling. "Yeah? …Yes, that's how I answer the phone…" Emily glanced behind her to make sure JJ wasn't there before continuing to talk. "I told you I can't…Jay-Jay needs me right now and quite frankly, I want to be here. It's more important…please just be understanding… can't I just make it up to you? …You're being unfair."

JJ entered the kitchen and stood quietly as she listened to Emily's conversation.

"…I'm not leaving, Jay-Jay, okay? I'll call you back tomorrow. Goodnight." Emily closed her phone and let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

Emily quickly turned around. "Jay-Jay, you scared me, and yeah, everything's fine. Family stuff," she said before putting her phone back in her pocket. Emily turned off the stove and finish making JJ her tea.

JJ wasn't sure what to think. That was a mysterious phone call from god knows who and with Emily's past with women, she was worried. She wouldn't make much of it right now, though. She was probably over thinking things. Tomorrow she would bring it up to Garcia. Right now, she just wanted to worry about Henry.

"Here you go." Emily handed JJ a cup of tea. "I hope you want it. I know it helps you relax."

"That was sweet of you. Thanks." JJ took the tea.

"How was the conversation with your parents?" Emily asked.

"They'll be here tomorrow," JJ said. "And they already know about you so that won't be a surprise for them. I just hope it's not too awkward. You know, you don't have to stay with me while they're here."

"Parents don't faze me much," Emily said. "It'll be fine."

"Fake confidence?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Parents scare me. It's okay, though. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," JJ said.

Emily put an arm around JJ's shoulders. "You don't have to thank me for being somewhere I want to be." She kissed the woman on her temple. "Let's head back upstairs. You need to get some decent sleep."

JJ headed upstairs with Emily, reluctantly thinking about that phone call. She hoped she was wrong. She really liked Emily and Henry absolutely adored her. _Please let me be wrong. _

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback.

TvFanatic1984: Thanks for helping me come up with something. I know it's not what you had in mind, but I thought I'd change it up a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next night, JJ was sitting in the hospital room with Garcia. Her parents had been by and Emily had offered to drive them back to JJ's place. She was now waiting for the brunette to return, hoping her parents didn't give her the third degree.

"Can I talk to you about something?" JJ let her gaze leave Henry so that she could look at her best friend.

"Of course." Garcia was sitting on a chair on the other side of Henry's bed.

"I think Emily might be cheating on me," JJ said. "I want to be wrong, but she's been acting strangely and I don't know what else to think."

Garcia sat up straighter in her chair and furrowed her brows. "What has she done that's making you think that?"

"She's been getting these phone calls and being secretive about them," JJ said. "I can't stop thinking the worse. Yesterday I heard her telling this mystery caller that she wasn't going to leave me and this morning she was telling her that she'd visit some other time."

"And you haven't asked her about it?" Garcia asked.

"She said it was family stuff," JJ said. "Do you think she'd cheat on me?"

"I honestly don't know," Garcia said. "Do you want me to find out? I could check her phone records."

JJ shook her head. "That would be wrong. I'll ask her about it at some point. I just want to focus on Henry right now."

The door to the room opened and Emily entered carrying two cups of coffee. "Hey." She handed one cup to Garcia and the other to JJ.

"Hi," Garcia said. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Yeah, thanks," JJ said. "How did it go with my parents?"

Emily placed a kiss on Henry's forehead before moving to stand at the end of the bed. "Let's just say this was the first time I've ever been asked 'what are your intentions with my daughter'," Emily said.

"Oh geez." JJ rolled her eyes. "What'd you say?"

"I told them how I wanted to have my way with you," Emily said, sarcastically. "But really, they made me nervous. I was afraid if I gave a wrong answer to anything, they'd hit a buzzer and the ground would open up and swallow me."

"It probably would have," JJ said. "But you're still here so I'm guessing you made somewhat of a good impression."

Emily's cell phone went off and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket. She let out an exasperated breath when she saw who it was. She hit ignore and put it in her pocket.

JJ and Garcia shared a knowing look before Garcia decided to speak up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emily said. "Family stuff. I'll handle it later."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Garcia asked.

Emily shook her head. "It's nothing serious. I'll handle it later."

Garcia looked back at JJ and the media liaison raised her eyebrows as if to say "see what I'm talking about?"

"Oh, and before I forget." Emily reached into her back pocket and pulled out fake FBI credentials that she had put together for Henry. She handed it to JJ and the blonde flipped it open.

JJ smiled. "Special agent Henry Jareau. He's going to be excited when he sees this."

Garcia held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Let me see." Emily took the credentials from JJ and handed it to Garcia. "This is cute. He will totally love this."

"I just hope his fascination with the FBI will end before it comes to the point where he needs to choose a career path," JJ said. "I want him doing something safe."

"He can be a techie like me." Garcia set the credentials under Henry's hand. "I can teach him everything I know."

Emily's cell phone went off again and she sighed. She pulled it out of her pocket and wasn't surprised to see who it was. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She said to the women before leaving the room. "I told you I'd call you later, Mom."

"I need to know if you're going to show up to your father's birthday party."

"I can't," Emily said. "I've told you already that Jay-Jay needs me."

"You can bring her," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not in the mood for a party and neither is she," Emily said.

"Your father was looking forward to seeing you," Elizabeth said. "You two are supposed to be working on your relationship. How do you think he'll feel if his only child ditches his birthday party?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Emily said. "I'll stop by to visit him after everything gets better. Right now I want to be here for Jay-Jay and Henry. I'll call him and wish him a happy birthday tomorrow, okay?"

"I guess that'll have to do," Elizabeth said. "You better get him an amazing present to make up for this."

"I will, Mom. I promise," Emily said.

JJ cracked the hospital door open and saw Emily talking on the phone with her back to the door.

"All right, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," Emily said. "Goodnight."

JJ gently closed the door and sat back down. She couldn't believe that she had just heard Emily telling another woman she loved her.

Emily entered the room again. "Really sorry."

"Family stuff?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, actually it was," Emily said. "It's all worked out now."

"I'm sure it is," JJ said. "Can you please leave?"

Emily frowned. "What?"

"Leave," JJ said more sternly.

"I don't understand," Emily said. "Is it the phone calls? I turned off my phone now. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to do this right now so can you please just go," JJ said.

Emily looked at Garcia who was looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. The profiler was extremely confused by JJ's sudden anger towards her. She didn't want to get into an argument with the woman in Henry's hospital room, though, so she decided to do what the blonde wanted. "Okay, I'll call you later."

JJ said nothing as Emily left the room and as soon as the door was shut, she closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

Garcia stood up immediately and went over to hug JJ. "What'd you hear?"

"She was telling some woman she loved her," JJ said. "Why did I let myself get involved with her? I should've known better."

Garcia tried to calm JJ down the best she could, but with Henry being in a coma and just finding out that her girlfriend was seeing someone else, JJ was an emotional wreck. After a few minutes, JJ told Garcia that she wanted to be alone so the blonde honored her wishes and left. She was going to go to Emily's place and give her a piece of her mind.

As the tech analyst made her way to her car, she saw Emily's car in the parking lot. She approached it and found the brunette asleep at the wheel. She pounded on the window, startling the profiler.

Emily opened her car door and exited it. She hadn't planned to fall asleep. She was going to wait awhile for JJ to calm down before she went back inside, but she guessed she was more tired than she thought. "Hey."

Garcia pointed a finger at Emily. "Don't you hey me. Jay-Jay really likes you. Why'd you go and hurt her?"

Emily's shoulders dropped in exasperation and she ran a hand through her hair. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb," Garcia said. "She knows you're cheating on her. She trusted you, Emily. You really hurt her."

"Woah," Emily held up her hands. "I'm not cheating on Jay-Jay."

Garcia looked at the brunette suspiciously. "You're not? What about the mysterious phone calls?"

"Mysterious phone calls?" It took Emily a moment to realize what the analyst was referring to. "Oh, my mother."

"Your mother?" Garcia asked. "If it was your mother, then why were you being so secretive about it?"

"Because my father's birthday is tomorrow and she wants me to go to his party," Emily explained. "I don't want to go because I want to be here for Jay-Jay. My mom's not happy about it. I thought if Jay-Jay knew, she'd talk me into going because she'd feel bad so I kept it from her."

"Family stuff," Garcia said.

"Yeah, family stuff," Emily said.

"Well I feel like an idiot," Garcia said. "I should've known better than to believe that you would cheat on her."

"She should know better," Emily said. "She obviously doesn't trust me."

"You should talk to her," Garcia said. "She's still up."

"Where's my relationship with her going if she can't trust me?" Emily asked. "I get the misunderstanding, but she should've believed me when I told her it was family stuff. I would never cheat on her. I'm going to head home. I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow. You can let her know that."

"You're not going to go in and talk to her?" Garcia asked.

"Tomorrow," Emily said before getting into her car. She was too tired to have this conversation tonight.

Garcia watched the woman drive off before walking back towards the hospital to tell JJ about the misunderstanding. She hoped the two women would work things out tomorrow because she really did like them together. They balanced each other out. A little misunderstanding like this couldn't break them up, could it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

JJ hadn't seen or spoken to Emily since she kicked her out of the hospital room the night before. She felt horrible about assuming the brunette was being unfaithful and didn't blame her for not wanting to speak with her. It was night now and she was having dinner with her parents at her place in order to do some catching up with them. She hadn't spoken to them much since they had arrived.

"So," Mrs. Jareau began. "How long have you and Emily been dating?"

"About a month now," JJ replied.

"Is it serious?" Mrs. Jareau asked.

JJ nodded. "It's not a fling until I decide to be with a man if that's what you mean."

Mrs. Jareau sighed. "You're a beautiful woman, Jay-Jay. You can have any man you want."

"And if things don't work out with Emily, then maybe my next relationship will be with a man. I don't know. What I do know is that right now I'm in a committed relationship with a woman and I'd appreciate it if you would accept that."

"You know, you just need to find the right man."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing this with you right now, Mom."

"Honey, we just want the best for you," Mr. Jareau said. "What kind of life can you have with a woman?"

"A great one," JJ said. "Emily makes me happy. That should be enough for you both."

"Henry needs a male influence in his life," Mr. Jareau stated.

"Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi," JJ said. "I have male influences covered."

"What if you wanted more kids in the future?" Mrs. Jareau asked.

"There are other ways to have children," JJ said. "Look, I don't want to argue with you two about this." JJ stood up from her chair. "I'm going back to the hospital."

"We'll go with you," Mrs. Jareau said.

JJ shook her head. "I want to be alone there. It'll give you two time to think about whether you'd prefer to accept me as I am or be isolated from my life." JJ left the dining room and walked out of the house. She was tired of her parents always demeaning her relationships with women. She had hoped with time they would change, but right now on her list of things to worry about, it was at the bottom of her list. She just wanted Henry to wake up and Emily to be there for her. She hoped she hadn't ruined things with the woman.

After pulling out of the driveway, JJ called Emily to ask her to meet her at the hospital and got no answer. She set the phone down and sighed. She'd wait for Emily to come to her. Hopefully that would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

JJ entered Henry's hospital room and saw Emily sitting by his bed reading a book. "Hey."

Emily looked up from her book and greeted JJ with a small smile. "Hi."

"I'm surprised to see you here," JJ said. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was wrong and I should've spoken to you first."

Emily stood up from the chair and set her book down on it. She walked over to JJ, leaving a small gap between them. "This isn't going to work if you can't trust me, Jay-Jay. I wouldn't have started a relationship with you if I was just going to cheat on you. That's not the kind of person I am. I'm committed to this relationship. My heart is true. I thought I would've proved that to you by now."

"You have. You're a great girlfriend and I really want to be with you," JJ said. "I'm sorry that I questioned your fidelity. I hope that you're willing to forgive me."

"Of course I am," Emily said. "I just don't want to have to worry about you constantly thinking that I'm cheating on you."

"I won't think that," JJ said. "The phone calls seemed suspicious and I jumped to conclusions. I planned on talking to you about it later, but then I heard you say "I love you" to who I thought was another woman you were seeing and I snapped. I was irrational."

"And I understand that it was suspicious so I won't act like I'm not to blame either," Emily said. "Just come talk to me next time."

"I will," JJ said.

"So we're okay?" Emily asked.

"That's up to you," JJ said.

Emily leaned forward and placed a kiss on JJ's lips. "We're fine."

JJ smiled and kissed Emily again before moving over to greet Henry. "Hey, sweetheart. Your mommy's here." She kissed him on the forehead and stared at him for a little bit before looking at Emily. "How's work?"

"You don't need to worry about work," Emily said. "We've got it all under control. What are your parents up to?"

"Besides driving me insane?" JJ asked. "They want me to date a man."

And here I thought I won them over with my charming ways," Emily joked.

"If you were a man, I'm sure they'd love you," JJ said.

Emily smirked. "That makes me feel a little better. If you want, you can spend the night at my place so you can avoid them."

"I might have to take you up on that offer," JJ said. She looked back down at her son and ran her fingers through his hair. "I thought I heard him speak when I was here earlier today. It broke my heart when I realized it was just my imagination. I miss him."

"I know." Emily moved over to JJ and gave her a hug. "He'll wake up and when he does we'll make plans to go to the zoo and plan your surprise party like he wanted. Okay?" JJ nodded and Emily moved the book from the chair before sitting down on it. She pulled JJ down so that she was sitting on her lap. "How long are your parents staying?"

"I might have to get rid of them tomorrow," JJ said. "I don't need the stress. It's been years and it's always the same conversation with them."

"I'm sorry." Emily rubbed JJ's back.

"It's just frustrating," JJ said. "They never give a woman I date a chance. They immediately dislike her."

"Damn," Emily said. "So I don't even have my foot in the door?"

"Nope," JJ said. "You're having sex with their daughter. Your foot is nowhere near the door."

"What's sex?"

JJ looked away from Emily and over at Henry who was staring back at her. The liaison quickly got up from Emily's lap and began to rain kisses on her sons face.

"You had me so scared," JJ said before planting one last kiss on Henry's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, mommy. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy that you're awake."

Henry looked at Emily who was now standing beside JJ. "Hi, Emily."

Emily smiled. "Hi, buddy."

Henry felt something beneath his hand and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Your credentials," Emily said. "Just like your mom and everyone else's on the team."

Henry opened the little case and smiled when he saw his picture. "Can I arrest people now?"

JJ gently rustled Henry's hair. "Nope, no arresting people. Say thank you to Emily for getting that for you."

"Thank you, Emily," Henry said, happily.

"You're welcome," Emily said. She placed a hand on JJ's back and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get a doctor." Emily left the room, giving JJ alone time with her son.

"I love you," JJ said. "You had everyone really worried."

"I love you too," Henry said. "What's sex?"

JJ's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth but then closed it back. "Um… grandma and grandpa are here to see you. They're at the house."

"Really?" Henry said, excitedly. "When can I see them?"

"I'll call them and the rest of the team after the doctor checks on you," JJ said. "They'll be happy to see you." The blonde bent down to kiss Henry again. She was beyond elated that her son was awake. The last few days without him had been the most painful days of her life. After her parents headed back to Pennsylvania everything would return back to normal. Well as normal as it got in her line of work.

* * *

It was the next day in the middle of the afternoon and JJ had just finished reading Henry a story. The boy now wanted ice cream so she was on her way to the kitchen to get him some. When she entered the kitchen, she saw her mom cleaning up.

"Hey." JJ opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. "You know you and dad don't have to stay here. Henry's fine."

"Your dad's leaving tomorrow morning," Mrs. Jareau said. "He has to get back to work. I'm staying for awhile longer. You'll be going back to work soon and Henry will need someone to look after him."

"I have a babysitter," JJ said.

"A babysitter who got in a car accident."

"It wasn't her fault. You really don't have to stay."

"He's my grandson. I'm staying," Mrs. Jareau said. "Plus, it's an extra week. It'll give us more time to catch up."

_An extra week? _JJ thought. _How am I going to survive a week of nagging? _The agent had been looking forward to things returning to normal and now she had to wait even longer for that to happen.


End file.
